


Underneath

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Kise loves the way Kasamatsu loves him.





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic : Underneath by Jojo
> 
> I'm bad at summary. 
> 
> I wrote his like last year, and I'm actually so unsatisfied with this, but I don't like to leave my works for so long so I rather just finish it up *sigh*. 
> 
> P/S : Unbated!

_♫♪♫_

_You know that East Coast girls_

_Always say what we mean_

_And shy Southern boys_

_Often don't say a thing_

_But opposites attract_

_And you were drawn to me_

_And something 'bout you_

_Sparked my curiosity_

_♫♪♫_

It was the first day of high school when Kise Ryouta met Kasamatsu Yukio. Kasamatsu was a senior and the captain of the basketball team, Kise was a new comer but basketball was nothing new to him, with that fact which was acknowledge by the senior of course, despite that, the senior was having none of Kise's stuck up, proud, tacky introductions, and Kasamatsu made sure Kise knows his place as well as his in the team.  

It definitely took Kise by surprise, not that he wasn't used to his former teammates criticising him and treating him like a child or how Akashi was strict on him at times. It was because Kasamatsu seemed to have a different views and approach on team play and high ground for respect. 

 At first Kise was taken aback by the treatment, thinking of his GoM status and retaliated towards his new captain, which Kasamatsu responded by stripping away his status and showed him his new place under his wing, and it was new, a realisation that hit Kise but that he didn't quite fully understood.  

Curiosity, was a new trait that Kise picked up, and specifically to Kasamatsu, _why is that?_ Kise frowned one day in class, staring out at the window, pencil tapping back forth on his notebook while class was on session and the voice of the teacher just drown in the background. Kise sighed as he breathed the feeling in his chest, what's this feeling? This neediness, this questions, this urge to do something to show his greatness. Kise never had the feeling of being misunderstood bothered him so much before, and something that just lacks despite all the attention he always gotten from medias and girls. 

 When the bell rang, the students gathered their things and got up to leave, Kise still drawn in his own thoughts that he just walked pass girls who were approaching him and intended to ask him some questions but the blond only looked straight ahead, out to the class room, into the hall way, and there he was. Kise's golden eyes caught just one person in the pool of student, raven spiky black hair matching well with his sharp steel blue eyes,  _captivating._

Kise smiled and brought his hand up to wave but Kasamatsu's eyes only passed by him and turn to speak to Moriyama and proceed to walk together into the crowd of student, away from Kise's sight. Kise frowned and clenched his fingers into a fist. 

Attention, was what Kise seek from the senior. ' _He didn't even looked at me...'_ was the voice that cracked in his thoughts.

Kasamatsu found himself to be more agitated than usual, he has never been really fond of crowds and people in general, thus, having a group of girls swarming pass him like waddling penguins, causing him to be shoved aside and bumped into Moriyama, who ended up having his head meet the wall.

"What the- what's with these girls seriously" Kasamatsu growled, eyes glaring at their backs. His eyes followed where they were heading to, or rather who were they fawning at ; Kise Ryota. 

"Tsk..." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, he continued to observe the blond from afar, all eyes bright and smiles and constant words of thanks and appreciation, Kasamatsu mocked his expression internally. 

Kasamatsu found his nerves to twitch more and more each day, after school and especially during practice, why was that? The intruding girls swarming in the gym just to catch an eye on non other than Kise. Kasamatsu had enough of it, with a throw of a ball hard on the wall where the girls were standing at, causing a loud boom to echo within the walls, and the girls to flinch and scream, and his teammates to back away from their now furious captain. 

"Do you all realise where you are right now? This isn't where you should be, you're only making a bunch of noise and it's distracting us! So get lost!" Kasamatsu shouted, a few of the girls only frowned, pouted and glared and rolled their eyes "He's just jealous that Kise's so famous" one whispered "I HEARD THAT!" Kasamatsu yelled, pointing his finger 

"Ahh- Kasamatsu-senpai- ACK!" Kise's attempt to calm the captain was met with a ball on his face 

"And you! STOP RESPONDING TO THEM!" Kasamatsu yelled at back, Kise only winced and rubbed his nose.  

The next few days when Kasamatsu entered the gym from the lockers room, he found himself sighing again when the squeal of girls echoed in the room. "This again..." Kasamatsu mumbled to himself. His eyes met Kise who was waving at them with a wide smile, he cringed and grabbed a ball in his hand. 

"Ah we better get out of here- BYE KISE-KUN!" one of the girls said before running out with her group of friends. 

"Oii Kise-" Kasamatsu called but his voice dropped once he caught the sudden frown the other was wearing, golden eyes dropping to the floor, hands fidgeting with the ball. Kasamatsu lowered the ball in his hand, Kise was looking around, looking at like a lost fawn in a middle of an open field. Kasamatsu shook his head before passing a ball to Kise who missed it, golden eyes looking up at his captain.

"Back to practice Kise." Kasamatsu said and Kise smiled sheepishly "OKAY!!!" he grabbed the ball and ran to the others, the captain only stared back at the other, observing him. 

After night classes, Kasamatsu walked his way back home with Moriyama who lives just a few blocks away from him. On their way to make a turn into the neighborhood area, a lone figure sitting by the bench in the park caught Kasamatsu's eyes. He stopped at his tracks and stared at the lone one. Moriyama notice the sudden halt and stared back at Kasamatsu

"What's the matter?" He asked 

"Uhh... nothing, I just remembered I left something in my locker" Kasamatsu lied 

"Let me go with you then-" 

"No, it's a hassle, besides I might drop by somewhere, I'll catch you tomorrow" Kasamatsu said and Moriyama only shrugged and nodded "Alright, then. Good night." he waved before turning into the neighborhood area.  

Kise watch the small group of kids laughing and trying to catch some fireflies by the bushes in the park. It was a calm, cooling summer night, as the cricket chirped in the bushes. 

"Haru, you're just catching air!" One boy whined, and Kise only laughed lightly  

"Stalking kids I see" a sudden deep husky voice said, causing Kise to jump and almost scream, he turned around and looked up, he saw Kasamatsu and for some odd reason, the close proximity made him rather flush

"Ah-ah Kasamatsu-senpai! You scared me" Kise whined, Kasamatsu sat beside Kise, oblivious of Kise's suddenly tenseness and beating heart-beat that Kise was quite sure might pop out from his ribs. He wasn't even sure why. 

The two sat in silence, one who was extremely calm and oblivious, while one was internally trying to keep control of his uneven breathing that he was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe like a normal person, how do lungs function on its own anyway? 

"A calm night" Kasamatsu said, breaking the silence that he was comfortable with, which took Kise's attention, who inhaled the cool air before exhaling, a relief, shifting his focus to the cool air and finally he knew how to breathe.

"Yea..." Kise agreed, eyes fixed to the happy children, he laughed and began "Every night after practice, the rest of us always hang out at this hour, grabbing some ice cream, catching grass hoppers" Kise said remembering his middle school days 

"The rest, you mean when you were in Teikō's basketball team?" Kasamatsu asked and Kise smiled solemnly 

"Yea," he replied and his smiled slowly shrunk "Didn't last long, we quickly drifted apart and before I knew it, we weren't really friends, and the one I was closest to left the team soon...although of course he didn’t quite like me but I… well I did…" Kise sighed.

"Ah! YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT! YAY!" One child cheered and they all jumped together awing at the single jar of glowing fireflies. Kise smiled brightly "They finally got them! Wow..." Kise said as though he was apart of them, and Kasamatsu stared at him confusingly before smiling to himself, Kise looked genuinely happy for them. Then a question came into his mind "Hey, Kise, don't you have any other friends besides your middle school team?" Kasamatsu asked which made Kise smile faintly "ummm... uh... we-well..." Kise stuttered, though deep down he was frowning sadly, Kise couldn't really think of one, sure he was friendly to all but, not what he would quite call them friends, no one really ask him to hang out or approach him naturally as a friend., and he was quite sure his fans weren't his friends either. 

"Ah..." Kise began to feel heat in his cheeks, his palm sweaty and heart growing cold with anxiousness 

"Kasamatsu-senpai-" Kise found himself stuttering his way through and Kasamatsu noticed how the outgoing personality and loud pitchy voice suddenly turned to a shivering new born lamb trying to stand on its four legs, especially how Kise had been avoiding eye contact. 

"Do you wanna go and hang out in Moon Café? Not that I'm hungry or anything but I think it's really nice to have some milkshake- if you wanna join of course" Kise asked, letting out a breath which he forgot he held- God that was nerve wrecking. Kise only let out an awkward dry laugh, "OK" Kasamatsu responded to Kise's surprise but quickly hid it "OK! let's go!" Kise chirped, smiling from eye to eye and Kasamatsu smiled at the cheerful sight, noticing the genuine happiness from the tone of Kise's voice. 

Along the way to Moon Café, which is very much like Maji burger. Kise had been yapping a lot about many topics which he never quite finished and only jumped from one to another after he remembered something, Kasamatsu only listened, and he did so with every detail that Kise spoke. 

Kise didn't stop at all, and the only time he did was when he was placing and order which he quickly turn back to Kasamatsu and continued where he left off. 

Kasamatsu listened to everything Kise said and not a single word has left his ear, and to be quite honest with himself, Kasamatsu didn't find it boring, in fact he found himself intrigued with Kise's random stories and events he encountered, Kasamatsu even laughed softly at some silly occasion Kise brought up. 

All the way to their table where Kise continued on and on, and Kasamatsu didn't even once lost track of his stories

"Aahhh!!! It was really scary! I was prepared for my death honestly, but right after I reach the top of the mountain I just felt so relieved and I DIDN'T DIE CLIMBING MY WAY UP AT THE LAST PEEK!" Kise sighed contentedly "I felt so motivated then, like I could do anything!" Kise then slurped his milkshake through his straw like a 5 year old after a play in the park, Kasamatsu smiled and nodded "That's certainly inspirational, you should be proud of yourself" Kasamatsu said and Kise smiled as though it was the first positive respond he has ever gotten "Really? I am! I'm still extremely scared of heights but I would climb there all over again! Oh- maybe we should climb there together! The view is great too!" Kise said cheerfully "Sure" Kasamatsu smiled, and Kise continued slurping his milkshake, head bobbing side to side slightly.

Kise seemed like a genuinely cheerful kid, Kasamatsu thought, not like those annoying ones but indeed like the sun in the beach. Which made Kasamatsu question, why does it seem like those stories Kise told were the first time he has ever told anyone? They were full of events and stories to remember, Kasamatsu was sure people would enjoy listening to them. Why did he look lost once he was alone after being the center of attention? Why was he all alone in the bench, just admiring the fun the kids had? Now that Kasamatsu remembered, Kise didn't answer his question regarding his other friends. Maybe he didn't have any? 

 

♫♪♫

_They say that good guys_

_Usually don't come in first_

_Good girls fall for bad guys_

_But with us it's reverse_

_Not your average love song_

_Between you and me_

_The way the story unfolds_

_Defies gravity_

_♫♪♫_

 

In the locker room, where Kaijō basketball team where at after a tough, sweaty practice. They all got changed and talked a little, Moriyama closed his locker as he was already done changing 

"Anyone up for some burger??" He asked and Hayakawa raised his hands up "ME! ME! I'M HUNGRY!" He shouted and slammed his locker 

"Kise," Kasamatsu turned to the blond was just about to close his locker "Wanna join us?" Kasamatsu asked which changed the atmosphere a tad silent, "uhh" Kise was surprised by the offer and wasn't sure what to answer with a few eyes on him, would they even want his company? If Kise was honest with himself, he would say no one wanted to even talk to him in the team despite being one of their ace, and his cheerful chirps, and bright smiles and happy dances was indeed his trait, he has always been cheerful and optimistic, but to be completely honest, he started to use his traits as a cover up of his loneliness. 

"YEAH, KISE WANNA JOIN US? THEY HAVE A SPECIAL TUESDAY DISCOUNT TODAY!" Hayakawa shouted suddenly, popping right behind Kasamatsu who elbowed him in the stomach 

"DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR GOD DAMN IT!" Kasamatsu shouted at him 

"Unless you have something going on?" Kobori asked and Kise shook his "N-no, I don't"

"Then lets go" Kasamatsu said, and closed his locker, turning his back to leave the room, Kise looked at the others who smiled at him. 

Kasamatsu loves it when he's right. 

The team were off chatting happily together and Kise on the other hand, looked more happy, a genuine one at that. They were all interested in Kise's story and Hayakawa looked like he treated Kise no less than a childhood friend.  

"Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise approached Kasamatsu one day in the locker room where the team got ready after the end of practice 

"Wanna go get ice cream?" Kise asked and Kasamatsu nodded, Kise opened his mouth and was about to ask the rest but Kasamatsu stopped him "Let's just... leave them..." Kasamatsu said almost softly and shut his locker quietly; Kise only stared at him puzzled but followed the captain behind anyway.

"Hey, lets go get some-... Kasamatsu? Kise?" Moriyama blinked at the empty spaces where he swore he just saw them seconds ago

"Where did they go?" Moriyama looked around but the duo could not be found

"THEY VANISHED!" Hayakawa shouted. 

Kise marched out happily from the convenience store with his favorite ice cream in hand, and Kasamatsu only followed out calmly. Kise ripped the package before shoving the cold pink ice goodness in a stick into his mouth and begin suckling it like a cat. He opened his eyes and looked at Kasamatsu who had his hands in his pockets.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, you didn't get any ice cream?" Kise asked 

"I don't like ice cream" Kasamatsu said, eyes darting away as if to avoid being caught of something

"What? But why? ice cream is delicious!" Kise whined

"I just do-" Kasamatsu's words were cut off by surprise as Kise shoved his ice cream into Kasamatsu's mouth before sticking it back out, and Kasamatsu stuck his tongue out as his face crunched up at the taste 

"It's too sweet" Kasamatsu commented before yelling at Kise "AND YOU DON'T JUST SHOVE THINGS INTO PEOPLE'S MOUTH!" 

"Too sweet??" Kise asked and suckled his ice cream "Ah!!" Kise snapped his fingers "Wait right here!" Kise said and went back into the convenient store. Less than a minute Kise came back out with a black ice cream package, and Kise let out a muffled word while his ice cream was stuck in his mouth  while his hands open the package 

"Try this!" Kise said as he took his ice cream out from his free hand and the other holding onto a black ice cream which he then shoved it into Kasamatsu's mouth

"It's chocolate, it's not that sweet isn't it?" 

Kasamatsu tasted the bitter yet sweet ice delight, he took the ice cream out and said "Not bad, I guess" and Kise grin 

"But still, YOU DON'T JUST SHOVE THINGS INTO PEOPLE'S MOUTH!" Kasamatsu yelled and Kise let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his head. 

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" They heard a familiar voice from a distance and footsteps running towards them, they turned around and saw their teammates. 

"Why did you guys just took off like that?" Kobori asked 

"Ah- sorry, I wanted to get some-"

"What is that?" Hayakawa asked pointing at the stick Kise was holding  "Ice cream? YOU HAD ICE CREAM WITHOUT ME??" Hayakawa wailed 

"Kasamatsu...." Moriyama called while staring at Kasamatsu's ice cream, and then looked up at him 

"But you don't like ice cream" he said and Kasamatsu's nerves twitch, feeling his cheeks a little bit warmer than usual despite the cold delight still lingering in his mouth "I can have whatever I want" he said in annoyance. 

It turned out to be a new routine for Kasamatsu and Kise, after practice one of them would approach the other and offer a treat outside, and instead of asking the others they'd just agree quietly and walk out just the two of them. From milkshakes, to ice cream, to cafés, to barbecue restaurant, to even a walk in the park. Moriyama on the other hand, found himself walking back alone, not that he minds anyway, at least he could stop by some stores because a girl caught his eye, and there is no Kasamatsu to drag him out mid introduction. 

"Nice pass Kasamatsuchi!!" Kise cheered as he ran to the other side of the court, giving a thumbs up to him, Kasamatsu tenses and could sense eyes were on him, he turned back and met the smirks from Moriyama and Kobori "Kasamatchi?" Moriyama teased 

"AH DOES THAT MEAN I CAN JUST CALL YOU—"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Kasamatsu stopped Hayakawa with a smack at the back of his head. 

Kasamatsu and Kise's close relationship became prominent among the team, it's not their team play between them which was no surprise, but their bond outside the court.  Moriyama noticed

how things that ticks Kasamatsu off seems to glide away when Kise does it, how Kasamatsu was less harsher with Kise—yes the little kicks and slaps were considered gentle and soft, Kobori noticed the faint smile which rarely appears in Kasamatsu's face whenever he glanced at Kise- yes, Kise specifically, he remembers the sudden glare Hayakawa got after screaming behind him, pointing out so obviously that their captain's eyes was ogling at a certain blonde’s ass. 

Kasamatsu walked by Kise's classroom and notice the blond, he stopped and looked through the window, Kise turned his head and saw Kasamatsu, he smiled and wave a little too obviously. 

"You like him" the sudden voice made Kasamatsu jump, he forgot that Moriyama was with him the whole time "Wha-" Kasamatsu was about to respond harshly but was cut off by another voice which he also forgot was among them

"Yeah, he totally digs you too" Kobori said, Kasamatsu was about to blow at them but the school bell rang. He huffed and turned away

"We have practice to prepare for…" Kasamatsu said, brushing off their comments, the two only snickered behind him. 

"You know" Kise inhaled the fresh night air, the smell of wet soil and the lake in the park as Kise and Kasamatsu strolled that night after an ice cream "I really like our team" Kise said smiling contentedly, Kasamatsu looked up at Kise and smirked 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" Kise nodded "I mean, we're always practicing together and hang out, it feels really good, I like being here" 

"Sure you do" Kasamatsu smiled, Kise looked at Kasamatsu and smiled, feeling a weird faint pull in his stomach "I like playing with you too" Kasamatsu smirked proudly at the statement

"Although," Kise paused and looked at Kasamatsu teasingly

"You're just a little short" Kise commented which made the other cringe

"WHAT?" Kasamatsu shouted and Kise laughed "Yea, I think you're the shortest" Kise said again and they stopped at their tracks

"Take it back!" Kasamatsu ordered but Kise continued laughing and shook his head, Kasamatsu brought his hand up and pulled Kise down towards his face by the back of his neck 

"I said take it back" Kise could feel the hot breath from the other, steel blue eyes piercing in his yellow ones

"No" Kise said playfully as though a dare, with that Kasamatsu pulled Kise into a soft but long kiss, and the other only responded gladly, showing no signs of protest, seems to him, Kise was looking forward to it. 

Kasamatsu pulled away and stared at Kise "I am not short!" Kasamatsu said deeply and Kise smiled "I thought you don't just shove things into people's mouth" Kise said as his knees trembled faintly and Kasamatsu smirked, Kise then leaned in for another taste of Kasamatsu's lips, brushing of the thoughts the captain have in order to explain his new relationship status with the blond one to the team. 

 

♫♪♫

_Don't have to put on my makeup_

_I can leave out my contacts_

_Don't have to dress up for you_

_To think I'm beautiful_

_♫♪♫_

 

Kise has always been well groomed, even every morning for school, Kise looked his very best, even after a sweaty practice or a hard match, Kise always somehow, miraculously, looked fabulous. 

Moriyama on the other hand believed Kise had some fairies flaying all over him to make him look fabulous at all times, Kasamatsu couldn't deny the beauty he had with him, and he wouldn't admit it openly though. 

However, there were times Kasamatsu wished Kise would dress more casual and comfortable, and put less effort on his hair whenever they go out together, he does appreciate the extra length Kise go through just to look extra good for Kasamatsu, but that wasn't why he fell for the blond, and as many times as he told Kise so, Kise only shook his head demand he looks his best in front of Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu admits he does feel more special knowing the effort Kise puts just for him. Even Takao would point that out and tease Kasamatsu almost endlessly. 

Until one night, when Kise fell completely down with a fever.

"Yukiochii" Kise sniffed through the phone, voice horsed and deep, obviously his nose was completely blocked by a bad cold, despite his glowing personality and sunshine hair, the spring obviously doesn't favor him. 

"I don't think I can come to school and practice this week" Kise said and sniffed "My throat hurts so bad" Kise whined and sniffed "and I can't breathe!" Kise began to cry.

"Ah, just keep yourself warm alright, I'll be there in a few mi-" 

"NO-" Kise yelled before meeting a sharp cough

"You're only aggravating your sore throat from shouting" Kasamatsu sighed 

"No- no- I'm fine! really- I think I my fever is going down too- see its rapid!" Kise said quickly and coughed

"Ryōta, you sound like a baby elephant, and your coughs are bursting through my ears" 

"Bu-but- I LOOK HORRI-BLE" Kise cried between coughs "I'm all sweaty and sticky, and my hair fits to be a bird's nest, my eyes are dark, my nose is red- my-" 

"Really? Ryōta? is that all your reason?" 

"And I'll infect you!"

"My immunity is good" 

"No- no-"

"I'll see you soon."

"Nonono-ngghhaaaa" with that Kasamatsu flipped his phone shut, ignoring the protest from the other. 

A knock came to Kise's door, Kise quickly flipped his covers above him and hid himself in the layers of thick blankets. 

"Honey," Kise's mother called as she open the door 

"Yukio dear is here to visit you, and brought some soup too" his mother said and Kise only said something that was muffled under the covers. 

"No worries, I got it from here" Kasamatsu said and Kise's mother nodded and closed the door after her. 

"Ryōta" Kasamatsu called and approached the lump on the bed and more muffled was heard, and the lump shifted back against the wall. Kasamatsu lifted the covers and revealed Kise in his pajamas and sweater, with cropped out picture of him as his mask.

"....hi" Kise coughed

"Ryōta" Kasamatsu leaned forward to take off the self-printed mask but Kise shook his head and held the mask.

"Don't make this difficult"

"But-but"

"Ryōta" Kasamatsu called sternly.  

After a short silence, Kise hesitantly lift his mask, his eyes shut tight not wanting to see the reaction his lover had, looking at his bare mess and germs crawling all over. He felt the bed sank, and a brush of fingers going through his soft and slightly tangled locks. Kise peaked with one eye and met Kasamatsu's gentle yet piercing eyes

"You look fine" he smiled, Kise pouted and shifted under his cover

"I look disgustingly sick" Kise sniffed deeply, not wanting his runny nose to drool out. 

"What do you expect? You're sick, but you're still gorgeous" Kise blushed and sniffed 

"You're just saying that" and Kasamatsu smirked "well, your nose is red, your hair is out of place, your eyes are puffy but... you still look adorable—at least you still look like Kise" Kise blinked and looked away 

"But I still look like a mess... I'm sorry I can't dress up for you... not even the decency to wash my face" 

Kasamatsu sighed "Ryōta," he placed his hand on Kise's cheek which were burning from the fever 

"You don't need to dress up for me, or put the effort to fix your hair- I do appreciate it, you always look wonderful but I'd prefer you to feel comfortable- I mean— sure those blazer look good on you, but I know you prefer your baggy cardigan and your sweater with beat up sleeves even more" Kasamatsu said and Kise puffed his cheeks, he always loved wearing cozy sweaters over himself, makes him feel like a hamster curling up in a dent. "I'd want you to be you, not the cover boy" Kasamatsu said pointing at the mask which was most probably cropped from a magazine front cover issue which Kise was featured. 

"Besides," Kasamatsu lifted the covers a bit to reveal the panda printed pajamas, he looked up at Kise with a rare seductive smiled "I'd wake up a millionth times just to see your bed hair and cute pajamas" Kise only blushed before taking his chicken plush and threw it at Kasamatsu "perv..." Kise mumbled, knowing the tone his lover used when referring to his pajamas.  

The next few dates, when Kise was all healed up and back onto his sunny self, Kise had been wearing his favorite cardigans and sweater- especially his sweater with the beat-up sleeves that he had since he was in middle school which was once too big for him, it was cozy and comfortable, Kise always loved to nuzzle in his sweater as though a baby snuggled in wrapped blanket in the cradle and Kasamatsu liked the sweater a lot. 

 

♫♪♫

_If I have a moody day_

_I don't have to act like I'm okay_

_I'm overdramatic_

_And you know how to handle it_

_Act natural, be emotional_

_Show my insecurities_

_And I love the way you love me_

_For who I am underneath_

_♫♪♫_

 

There was always more to Kise than meets the eye, Kasamatsu always say. He knew Kise more than he knew himself, despite the short time they spent together and moving into their relationship rather quickly, but it was though they knew each other a life time. 

Kise could always count on Kasamatsu for an ear to talk to, just about anything, anytime and anywhere. Kise had always been the one to complain like a child that lost their eraser and run straight to the mother wailing for help, and Kasamatsu was that mother who is always ready to listen and comfort, or occasional nag. 

There were numerous times when Kise overreacted to small things that upsets him, whether it's Murasakibara not sharing him marshmallows, to Takao and Kise having an argument, to Kuroko ignoring Kise's text messages, to Akashi denying a double date invitation, even a windy day that kept blowing his hair all over the place, literally Kise could find anything to complain about and wail about the entire day, and Kasamatsu doesn't mind one bit (sometimes), he'd listen and pat him on the head, to showering him with butterfly kisses when they were alone, even if once in awhile he'd glare at Kise and get annoyed but that's mostly him trying to hide his affectionate side in public eye. 

It all started out small, until Kise started to become more emotional during times when he needed Kasamatsu most, and Kasamatsu was there. He was there to pick up every shattering pieces Kise broke and handled it with care, healed them with extreme patience and compassion. 

As time passed, as their relationship blossomed, it went down hill once and a few times, where Kise started feel more deeply towards any action and words from Kasamatsu. Arguments are normal between them, but heated ones with words that shouldn't had been said, was introduced into the relationship when Kise's jealousy got out of hand, and insecurities kicked in, when discussion of the heart took a step on the shards. When neither only wanted to say what they want to say but not hear what they don't want to hear. 

Kise started out soft and timid, with occasional teary-pleading eyes, voice soft and hesitant as though he might say the wrong things and expect the worst to come out from the other as a response, Kise had his insecurities, often not expressed but with Kasamatsu, he let his guard down and showed him his fears and insecurities, what makes him jump, what makes him cry, what makes him huff-and-puff, what makes swoon in the air, he let Kasamatsu know with the matter of his heart. Sometimes, Kasamatsu would respond lovingly 

"Yukio-chii..." Kise could out so softly that was almost inaudible, but Kasamatsu's ears were sharp and he heard it and looked at Kise whose eyes were glued to the ground while they were walking on their way back to Kise's house

"What is it?" Kasamatsu asked, Kise begin to fidget with his sling bag 

"Am I, really a nuisance?" Kise asked, eyes staring up at Kasamatsu 

"Not really" Kasamatsu responded casually 

"YUKIO-CHII!" 

"Is it your friends again?" Kasamatsu then asked with deep concern and Kise looked away before nodding hesitantly 

"Kuroko-chi doesn't reply my text messages at times and even Furiahata-chi doesn't seem so comfortable with me at times, I sometimes think that Takao-chi is just being nice to me" Kise said eyes glued back to the ground Kasamatsu was about to open his mouth to speak but Kise continued 

"And you, I didn't give you a good first impression either- if I knew you'd be my partner I'd wouldn't act that way maybe you'd like me better and soon you'll be graduating and there's a lot of people in college and you're going to make new friends and maybe even... someone more interesting than I am" Kise's lips pursed, holding back the urge to let his tear fall. There were silence between them for a short second before Kasamatsu let out a laugh and ruffled Kise's hair 

"I can't answer for them, but what I can assure you is that you're definitely a nuisance, and loud..." Kasamatsu said and Kise begin to whimper

"and I'd be damn to let your noise out of my life" Kasamatsu said lovingly and Kise looked up at Kasamatsu who wasn't looking back 

"I doubt anyone can be as loud as you" Kasamatsu said and Kise was assured, shamelessly grinning, Kasamatsu wasn't good at expressing himself and if anything he was terrible at saying the good stuff, and when he does, everyone just stand still for hours with their jaws dropping to the ground while processing what their captain said, even when times Kasamatsu whispered to Kise how beautiful he was and quickly smack Kise telling him to quit smiling like an idiot. 

Kise knew how Kasamatsu expressed himself in a hinting way, and Kise always found that adorable. 

Then Kise begin to turn cold and often times silent, unlike the times when he eyed Kasamatsu with a needy eyes, he eyed him with a cold still one. Instead of calling his name lovingly, he only looked away, instead of tugging his sleeve like a child, he avoided being near him. And Kasamatsu was getting tired of it, he knew there was something Kise wasn't telling him, and Kasamatsu was taking matters into his own hands. 

With a slam of the locker door, causing a loud echo to fill the room and the team in the locker room to jump in fright, and Hayakawa almost jumping into Moriyama's arm as he squeaked, all eyes were on Kasamatsu whose chest was heaving shallowly, eyes glaring at yellow ones. Kasamatsu didn't even flinch for the first time when he felt eyes on him, as he did when Kise tried to grab hold of Kasamatsu's hand in a public place, he didn't care that everyone was watching them.

"What is your problem?" Kasamatsu said between gritted teeth, Kise only stared at Kasamatsu for a short second before turn away 

"No-nothing" Kise stuttered, failing to keep a cool face. Kasamatsu slammed Kise's back against the locker by the shoulder 

"Tell me!" Kasamatsu ordered "No!" Kise protested quickly, avoiding to look at the other "Ryōta-" "No!" "Kise!" with that Kise's head shot up, slightly hurt by the sudden switch of name "You're the problem!" Kise yelled, giving in into his tears that fell across his cheek. 

"It's not fair!" Kise sobbed, voice cracked as his eyes looked into Kasamatsu's, tears blurring his vision "You wouldn't express to me and every time when I try to get inside of you, you push me away- but I asked you this early morning, you just told me you were fine—and I could clearly tell that you weren’t—why did you lie to me?”

"So you’re acting up because I don’t tell you that I’m just exhausted? I have an entrance exam to be worried about and— ”

“No—that’s not it—and that’s not even the reason why— it’s because you don’t bother to express to me when clearly I’m always prepared to be by you— and that time when we lost to Tōō—you didn’t even let me touch you!”

“We went over this—“ Kasamatsu sighed and the repetitive topic he had been trying to avoid but this time Kise was persistent

“No!” Kise cut in “No! This isn’t how we should be!” Kise cried, his voice filled with hurt and anger and never Kasamatsu witness such sight from Kise.

“It’s not fair” Kise clutched the collar of Kasamatsu’s jersey

“Then what do you want from me?” Kasamatsu’s tone was still harsh despite looking down at Kise pitifully.

“You’re graduating next week…” Kise said softly

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything!” Kise tugged onto the fabric “Everything with us” Kise sobbed.

Moriyama elbowed Kobori lightly and nudged his head towards the door. Kobori understood the signal and silently gestured for the other members to leave, they all quietly stepped out from the changing room, grabbing their bags and uniform along (thinking maybe they’d just change in the gym and grab a shower at home instead). Hayakawa was still staring with his jaw open at the couple, intrigued with the couple’s feud, Moriyama grabbed the junior by the collar and dragged him out along with him, leaving only Kise and Kasamatsu in the changing room.

After the door closed, only the sound of Kise’s sobs echoed in the room. Kasamatsu sighed and unsurely brought his hands up to Kise’s head, slowly he leaned forward and plants a gentle kiss on his head

“I’m sorry… Ryōta” Kasamatsu whispered tenderly

“Why are you always like this?” Kise sobbed and leaned his head against the elder’s chest without loosening the grip of his jersey

“I…” Kasamatsu paused and swallowed, he wasn’t sure what to say exactly, how was he going to explain the way he is? What can he say to comfort Kise? It was just the way he is with his feelings, how he handle it in his own way, perhaps being in a relationship takes some compromising that Kasamatsu wasn’t prepared for.

“I’m here you know…” Kise said “I’m right here… so just tell me—“   
“It isn’t easy—“

“You don’t even try!” Kise cut him off harshly “Yukiochi…” Kise whimpered “I’m scared…. I… we’re quite distant and if you don’t open yourself up to me…right now… you…” Kise paused as more tears formed up

“When you go, far away from me, we will be more distant…. We… we need… we need to have this chance now…. So please…” Kise tugged onto his jersey a little weakly “open to me…” Kise pleaded. With a deep breath Kasamatsu squeezed his eyes as thoughts run through his head and feelings clouding like smoke in him, he wasn’t used to it and let alone really know how to convey his sorrows and true feelings to another intimately, or has he ever done so.

“I… I’m not ready yet…” Kasamatsu said, eyes searching the room

“I’m not ready to leave yet… I’m not ready to leave the team… and especially not you…” Kasamatsu continued and took in shaky breaths as the fog cleared in his chest, taking notice of all his worries of uncertainty “I’m not saying that we should go our separate ways” Kasamatsu chuckled as tears formed in his eyes, he smiled and shook his head. He had always find it ridiculous when relationship start to fade due to distances and when the two got together it wasn’t for the sake of puppy love, well not after the first few weeks that was. He had formed a deep bond with the younger one, they listened and understood each other and every actions, they were the dynamic duo in the team despite the having one of the strongest team play after Seirin, and outside of their school life, Kise was his partner in everything but maybe not as whole as he thought they were, not before he truly opened his vulnerable spot to Kise, and he wanted them to be whole, to be his absolute everything. 

“I just… I’m not ready yet…not at how everything seem to play out…” Kasamatsu bit his lip and Kise felt a droplet on his head, with eyes wide in surprise, he heard the older sob.

“Nothing turned out it should be—how I plan it to be… not to the team… not to you…” Kise looked up and found Kasamatsu overwhelmed with his tears, it the first for Kise to witness a sight of his lover and it almost hurt him to see him broken down but at the same time and all he wanted to do was mend him just the way he was

“Yukiochi…”

“I let them down… didn’t I? and I sure let you down—you know you did your best out there, you did your all and I… I didn’t do much not even much as to compensate your hard work…” Kasamatsu laughed and covered his soaked eyes with one hand

“and here I am now disappointing you when we should be having the time of our lives before graduation—what a part I’m playing…”

“Don’t say that Yukiochi! You did your best for us and if anything you did more for us and for me… and senpai…” Kise called gently and hugged Kasamatsu “You’re truly the greatest!” .

“Kise” Kasamatsu called out in his serious tone, Kise pulled away slowly at the sudden formal call of his name and looked up at Kasamatsu who have seemed to wiped his tears away, leaving his eyes lightly swollen and red

“I… I don’t want us to go our separate ways, I’m not quite sure of what you make of it, but you’ll still be here in this school and I.. I’ll be a few miles away from you…” Kasamatsu said and looked down, lips pursed. There was a pregnant pause between them and Kise could hear his heartbeat beating almost rapidly, anxious with what Kasamatsu have in mind about them.

“and I…” Kasamatsu said and looked up at Kise, steel blue eyes piercing at anxious sunny ones

“I want us to have something more… Kise Ryōta” Kasamatsu said and Kise felt his breath hitched, he wasn’t sure if he was surprised with happiness or surprised in shock or surprise in fear, he wasn’t sure, but he was sure he was in some sort of surprise and a light feeling in his chest and a pull in stomach that tells him, he was more than glad.

“I know we’ve talked so much about me going to college and you thinking I’d find someone more interesting and that we’d probably be distant—but I won’t and that’s because I…” Kasamatsu pursed his lips and stuttered silently

“I…” Kasamatsu found himself unable to let another syllabus and voice out, punching himself internally for probably looking dump right now in front of his awaiting lover

“I-I love you, Kise Ryōta” Kasamatsu breathed out forcefully and caught up with his breath that he was almost losing, he took Kise’s hand in his and held it tightly and said “I- I want to give you more than I had, and more… than basketball”

“Yu..Yukiochi…” Kise whispered, looking astonished by Kasamatsu’s proposal of commitment. Slowly, his eyes began to water and sparkle at the same time, cheeks slowly rising to his eyes

“Re-really??” Kise asked softly. Kasamatsu who was still trying to figure out his lungs was supposed to function, and eyes trying hard to keep in contact with Kise’s when all it wanted to was tear away and search else where less embarrassing, and fully aware of his unmoving expression that clearly screams how uncomfortable he was at the moment and yet he was determined to keep it still, and wanting to respond in serious tenderness, he ended up letting out a firm and assured squeak in his with his still tightly pursed lips.

“You.. you love me?” Kise smiled widely, Kasamatsu couldn’t even let out a proper respond when Kise suddenly let out cheerful squeal of pure bliss and charged Kasamatsu down with a tight hug and down to the cold tiled floor they go as Kasamatsu his balance when the back of his knee hit the edge of the bench.

Now legs tangled rather uncomfortable and Kise laying ontop of Kasamatsu, still hugging him and nuzzling his head against the nape of Kasamatsu’s neck like a purring cat

“YUKIOCHII LOVES ME!!!!” Kise cheered and laughed, Kasamatsu smiled and chuckled at his lover, patting Kise’s head lovingly

“Yukiochi” Kise looked up at Kasamatsu with the brightest smile he ever had

“I love you too, Yukiochi” Kise exclaimed cheerfully and pecked Kasamatsu’s nose. Kasamatsu chuckled and caressed Kise’s soft cheeks, with pair of loving eyes staring eye to eye, Kasamatsu knew just how much of a treasure he had in his arms, and with an assuring kiss on the forehead he said “I love you, just the way you are” Kasamatsu said and Kise smiled wider, the couple only remained in their position and shared loving butterfly kisses, it was comfortable for them despite the uncomfortable position.

 

♫♪♫

_They say guys keep conversation_

_Short and sweet_

_And girls can talk for hours_

_Till they put you to sleep_

_But you're the one who_

_Checks up on me throughout the day_

_You stay on the phone_

_Even if there's nothing to say_

_♫♪♫_

 

It is a thing between Kasamatsu and Kise. Kasamatsu is known as the reserved and quiet one, while Kise is known as the outgoing talkative one, and everyone wondered how these two could last a relationship, let alone tolerate each other for a single day.

Midorima once asked Kasamatsu 

"How do you even do it?" he asked with sincere interest one day while Kise and Takao demanded a double date with their other half who also have no choice but to oblige, while Kise and Takao were having their duet in a karaoke room, while the two only sat down on the sofa with their sparkling beverages. 

"You're asking me that?" Kasamatsu laughed and looked at Takao who is almost alike with Kise

"Well, I'll be honest with you, he has always been a nuisance back in middle school..." Midorima then looked at Takao and added "Although alike, they do have their distinct differences" 

"Ahh... I guess its their distinct differences makes up for it" Kasamatsu said and the two laughed.

"Shin-chan!" Takao grabbed hold of Midorima's arm and tug him up 

"Come on! Sing with us!!!" Takao chirped and Midorima was reluctant 

"Shin-chan your lucky item today is a microphone! IT IS DESTINY!!!" 

"IT IS NOT!" Midorima retorted. 

"Yukiochiii!!" Kise tugged Kasamatsu's sleeve 

"What? No!" Kasamatsu protested and Kise pouted "You never even played the guitar for me! At least sing for me!" Kise whined 

"Ehh? Kasamatsu, you play the guitar? NICE! IT IS DESTINY! IT’S TIME FOR BOTH OF YOUR DUETS!" Takao cheered and Kise followed suit

"THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS!" Midorima yelled and Kasamatsu only cringe, how can he let Kise have the upper hand at this? 

Kise and Takao were both loud, which was most probably why they got along so well. 

There was never a day that Kasamatsu never knew the little details of Kise's everyday life events, in time of happiness, he celebrates with him, in times of sadness he comforts him, in times of need Kasamatsu was already there, in ordinary times, Kasamatsu lived every single second of it with him. Then there are times when Kise would ravish the times when he got the chance to be in Kasamatsu’s room, for the first time too when Kasamatsu was packing his things before college and Kise came along after their date to the movies, despite being in a committed relationship, Kise actually had a lot more to discover about his boyfriend who is unintentionally secretive.

“Haha! This is so adorable!!!!” Kise chimed when he picked up the small hippo plush toy from Kasamatsu’s opened suitcase, Kise held the plush in his two hands and admired the adorable eyes of the pink hippo. Kasamatsu turned around from his cabinet and groaned at Kise

“Oii Ryōta, you said you’d help me pack—not pick things up whenever I put them in the suitcase!” Kasamatsu grumbled, Kise looked at Kasamatsu and stuck his tongue out

“Maybe I don’t even want you to go, ever thought about that?” Kise grumbled back and threw the plush towards Kasamatsu who caught it single handedly

“Maybe if you quit taking up too much time digging things back up we’d have more time to spend together later on, ever thought about that?” Kasamatsu retorted back, Kise pouted and crossed his arms like a child with his cheeks puffed up and eyes darting away. Kasamatsu held out the hippo plush in front of Kise who looked up at the older quizzically

“Keep it, at least then you wouldn’t think I’m running away from you or something” Kasamatsu said, Kise giggled and took the hippo in his hands and looked back up at Kasamatsu who smiled down at him and ruffled his blond hair

“It’ll only be two and a half years, besides, it’s not like we’re not going to see each from time to time” he stated and Kise grinded

“So you’ll be studying in Tokyo then?” Kise asked hopefully, since the distance between them would be much closer to Kanagawa. Kasamatsu sighed and shook his head. Kise’s wide smile shrunk instantly, seemed like Kasamatsu was still affirmed with heading to Kyoto for his studies and Kise in no position to say anything against it and of course he very does support him and it being one of the best music colleges in Japan, there would be no way Kise would want him to pass the opportunity

“Hey, we’ll meet time to time and I’ll come down often” Kasamatsu assured and caressed Kise’s cheeks gently, Kise smiled and nuzzled into the hand.

“Neh, Yukiochi… I do have a request tho…” Kise said while Kasamatsu pressed his packed clothes in his suitcase and zipping it close

“What is it?” he asked and proceed to collect his stuff on his night stand into his back pack, unknowing to him that Kise reached for Kasamatsu’s rose wood acoustic guitar

“Play for me” Kise requested, Kasamatsu looked at Kise and gave him a tired look

“Please…?” Kise pull out the best puppy-face he could muster, Kasamatsu smirked and Kise knew by the look of it, Kasamatsu gave into his request and all was left to say is—“Okay” Kasamatsu said finally and proceed to sit beside Kise and took his acoustic guitar from him, placing the side of the acoustic guitar’s body comfortably on his lap. Kise scooted so he’d face Kasamatsu fully and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. That was how they spent the rest of the evening, with Kasamatsu plucking and strumming soothing tunes to Kise with the acoustic strings while Kise wasn’t making any efforts to holding back his enjoyment which Kasamatsu found irresistibly adorable.

Even Kasamatsu graduated high school, his relationship with Kise never falter, and Kasamatsu made sure of it. Kasamatsu was strong on commitment and loyalty, and Kise had been secured about that, although there were times when Kise got jealous of Kasamatsu's female classmates- like why not? they had boobs! And Aomine said before "I liked boobs before Ryō... So I'm pretty sure he liked boobs too"

Not that Kasamatsu was interested, Kasamatsu had only very few passion, basketball, music and of course Kise, who was also his priority. Kasamatsu only laughed when Kise told him what Aomine said to him, and Kasamatsu only reminded him that he wasn't dating a boob brainer. 

Kise wasn't aware of how music college could be so hectic, especially he thought that music could be easy from how he can easily belt a couple of notes with Takao in their karaoke session, it was nothing compared to the pile of assignments, practices and rehearsals Kasamatsu had to put into, along side with keeping track of tight deadlines, don't even let Kise get started on music theory, he all he sees are black bean sprouts all over the staff paper, he didn't even know the music sheet paper even had a name of its own! How his boyfriend did it? He wasn't even sure. However still, Kasamatsu managed to squeeze in a minute he could grab hold of just to ensure Kise that he was thinking about him, and even composed and arrange a couple of songs for Kise, which Kasamatsu gladly thanked Kise for inspiring him which got also gotten him an A+ for his score on an assignment. 

When night came, Kise would hop and skip to his phone the moment he heard the vibrate of his phone before it could even ring, beaming a greet to his lover, who sounded sleepy on the other line but greeted lovingly nonetheless.

"You sound so tired" Kise frowned and worry creased in between his brows, Kasamatsu let out a short yawn 

"Well, I just manage to pull an all night, and now I'm zonked, but.." Kise heard Kasamatsu let out a satisfied groan and shuffles of what sounds like the duvet covers, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kasamatsu snuggling himself like a cat 

"How's your day been?" Kasamatsu asked with anticipation, head on the pillow with the covers wrapped around him cozily, as though he was snuggled up to Kise. 

"Well," Kise started and leaned on the railing in his balcony, looking out at the distant, the same direction as Kasamatsu's dorm.

Kise continued talking about how the days went, and as his usual self, Kise jumped from one topic to another and as tired Kasamatsu was, his heart was fully awake, ears all perked and savoring the cheerful voice that he had longed for hours while working on his studies, his lips and cheek never fell as he enjoyed every story Kise told. 

With every chuckle and hums coming from the other line, Kise was more enthusiastic to tell Kasamatsu more. Despite not having much to say, and Kise doing all the talking, it was a comfortable conversation. 

"It sure is lonely sometimes" Kise sighed as he was talking about the basketball team 

"Hmm? Why is that?" Kasamatsu asked with concern 

"Well, it's just lonely without you." 

Kise pouted and Kasamatsu gave a throaty laugh 

"Miss me?" 

"YUKIOCHII!!!" Kise whined at the teasing tone 

"But not that it's not fun- oh which reminds me! Mitsuhiro and I did a prank on the team, and the freshmen's reaction were HILARIOUS! Although I felt bad- just a little bit and Shinya tried to stop us of course" Kise continued rambling on about the incident and Kasamatsu was listening intently, oh how he wishes he could hear only Kise's voice for eternity. 

  

♫♪♫

_Most guys that I know_

_Like to go out at night_

_But you leave that to me_

_Cause you're not that type_

_And we don't need_

_To do anything special to be happy_

_We got what we need_

_Make each other complete_

_♫♪♫_

 

Kasamatsu isn't much of a person you'd call social; he's more of an outspoken introvert who only speaks his mind when he needed to, often times he rarely talks to anyone unless he has a message to send. On his own time, he rather stay home or if he were to go out, he’d hang out in quiet places like the bookstore, music store, or café’s that’s not crowded with students, he like his peace and often times wouldn’t mind if Kise were to drag him for Karaoke session since they always have a private room, but there are places and times when Kasamatsu’s mind wasn’t up to it and Kise respected that and made sure Kasamatsu in his comfort zone whenever he needs it. 

Kise hates to be tied down, and as much as Kasamatsu is rather traditional and introverted, he’s glad that Kasamatsu wasn’t controlling or imposed a certain rule onto their relationship, Kasamatsu honor and respects Kise as a partner and that what makes Kise love him so much more. 

As much as Kise is a social butterfly and often hangs out outside especially with Takao. Kise does have his times when he wanted to just stay home away and away from people, he does gets drain often, being surrounded by people so often and putting up a smile all day through work and out, really puts a crack in him mentally and he never really had a place to run to hide, but this time, he had someone in mind first and always looked for Kasamatsu for sanctuary.

“I got popcorns and DVD! Oh—and a bowl of candies to place it outside, you know, so we don’t have to keep getting the door” Kise said one night when he greeted Kasamatsu’s front door during Halloween, Kasamatsu’s neighborhood have a few expat so it is not unusual for kids to come ringing his door bell for some candies. Kasamatsu only smiled and let Kise in for their date night.

Kise loved it, he loved every single regular oh so normal evening dates with Kasamatsu, he doesn’t have anything luxuriously romantic to brag about but it was all he needed, a cozy blanket and loving arms wrapped around him was all he needed to make him all fuzzy and warm in his heart.

Kasamatsu and Kisa never really had any big plans, even for birthdays or anniversaries, it wasn’t much their thing, one because Kise often go for parties and gatherings, and two, it just wasn’t Kasamatsu’s thing, and because of that the two always ended up going about their dates spontaneously and go with the flow, however and whenever they feel like, often times they want different things but they still manage to compromise and come up with something they both eventually agree with.

When Akashi hosted an open barbeque party at his family’s private vacation home by the beach inviting only close friends and the rest of the basketball teams, including former ones before they had graduated to college, Kasamatsu made a time for it when Kise called up on him the day before. Everyone else was able to make it as well, Kagami and Himuro were in charge of barbequing of course and Midorima had been trying to make sure that Aomine and Murasakibara stayed at least ten feet away from the griller before they either gobble everything up before anyone else could get to it, or simply burn everything else (including the house most probably with all of them in it).

Kise and Kasamatsu had been staying close together through out the evening, picking up conversations with the rest, play a few friendly games and of course Kasamatsu hated the truth or dare session especially with Kise and Takao around—and for crying out loud, Kuroko wasn’t any less innocent than they were, and Kise on the most parts had received a few instinctive whacks from his lover. When night came, Kasamatsu’s mind begin to wander off, his body felt rather fatigue but his eyes weren’t and his mood felt rather still and a little mundane, whatever Wakamatsu was babbling about, Kasamatsu only nodded and gave small smiles whenever they laughed or finished talking although rather honestly, he wasn’t really listening to a single thing, he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

Kasamatsu layed a hand on Kise’s shoulder, bringing him his attention, Kise looked at Kasamatsu with concern

“Yukiochi, you alright?” Kise asked and the other only nodded and smiled “You know me” was the only thing he needed to say for Kise to get the hint

“I’ll be out for a couple of minutes—“

“Let me come with you”

“No, you stay here, alright? I’m just getting some fresh air that’s all, I’ll be right back” Kasamatsu assured and ruffled the blond as he turned to his heels. Kise only watched as Kasamatsu left at the back to the beach without anyone noticing.

“HEY KICHAN! IT’S KARAOKE TIME! LET’S GO FIRST!!!” Takao chirped, holding up two microphones in his hands. “Ohh…” was all the response Kise gave, rather half heartedly

“Uh—I need to go to the washroom—why don’t you start off first, neh?” Takao only blinked before smiling widely again

“Oh sure—or maybe!” Takao turned back and chased after the two chest nut haired boys, Furihata and Sakurai, who were surprised and very much not pleased with the sudden arms being slung over them “LET’S START OF WITH YOU TWO FIRST!!!” Takao exclaimed, the awkward duos only stuttered in-between squeaks of protest. Kise only smiled behind them before leaving the same way Kasamatsu did.

The beach was calming and always has been especially at a night like these, soft winds blowing so gently along the waves that swum to shore before being pulled back again, the sand was dry and comfortable and felt just right in between Kasamatsu’s bare toes, it was the silence and serenity his mind needed once in awhile. The background noise coming from the house a few feet away could be heard, and Kasamatsu only shook his head and laughed when he heard Furihata screaming and Sakurai apologizing at whatever might have happened in there, he was curious, but he was sure Kise would be telling him whatever went on.

“Yukiochii!!” Kise called as he ran to the him, Kasamatsu turned back and followed Kise’s track, who plopped right beside him and smiled brightly, still one of the brightest smile despite the dark night under the gleaming moon in the beach. Kasamatsu smirked and turned his head back to the shore

“I told you to stay put didn’t I?” he said and Kise let out a small whine, making him chuckle

“Why do you always push me away and not want me around?!”

“Hmm… I don’t know… do I?” Kasamatsu questioned back with teasing look and laughed lightly when he sensed Kise’s pout.

Kasamatsu sighed contentedly and took Kise’s soft hands in his and they intertwined them just comfortably against the warm sand. They stayed quiet like that for awhile, the fresh air somehow felt much better as they took it in. Kasamatsu wasn’t sure if it was the breeze that sent him the contented feelings or Kise’s presence beside him, either way it was much better like this.

“This feels so nice” Kise said in awe as he felt the breeze passed through his soft locks, Kasamatsu turned to him and smiled

“Yea, yea it does” he agreed, although they weren’t referring to the same thing.

Their most favorite time was definitely their time alone together, doesn’t matter where they are, as long as it’s just the two of them, and Kasamatsu was eternally grateful to have found himself a rare jewel of his own that breathed in life and not draining it out from him. Everything about this moment here was perfect and nothing could take it away from them.

 

♫♪♫

_Layer by layer you unravel me_

_Sometimes I am rough around the edges_

_But you handled me gently_

_And layer by layer I uncover you_

_Discover a side of you_

_That I never knew underneath_

_♫♪♫_

 

_“Kasamatsu-senpai!”_ were Kise’s innocent voice replayed in Kasamatsu’s head when the time Kise was still a first year and before they started dating. This was unsettling, in a way that makes Kasamatsu’s heart thumped with all sorts of emotions of anticipation, anxiousness, and most probably even anxiety—is this what it was supposed to feel like when he was straddling on top of Kise with their heavy hot breathes so close to each other.

Kasamatsu’s eyes wandered along Kise below him, his once styled blond hair is now a mess with his front bangs sticky with sweat, sunny eyes looking up at him almost hungrily through half lidded eyes, the fair cheeks are now flushed matching well with his half opened swollen lips, his slender neck now patched with love bites (he was pretty sure that Kise brought his concealer in his bag.. at least he hoped so) and his collar bones weren’t exempted, his bare chest heaving up and down unevenly— _beautiful_. But wait, it was unusual and a little too rushed? Or no? Kasamatsu had been talking to himself internally, perhaps it was because it was their first time and after all Kise was underage like… a minute ago…. Oh wait… or was it 45 minutes ago? How long have they been making out exactly. 

_Kasamatsu remembered vividly once when Kise visited him in his dorms for the first time, and thank goodness he manage to get the single room or he’d had to share with someone on campus. It was a dormitory rule that no outsiders were ever allowed, but the first time was an exception—in Kasamatsu’s book at least. They had a day all to themselves and Kise not wanting Kasamatsu to make a long trip to Tokyo, he managed to hop the early train to Kyoto and called Kasamatsu where to meet him, they spent their time ‘til midnight and despite Kise insisted he’d go back by himself Kasamatsu objected since he couldn’t trust Kise by himself, one because anything could happen at midnight on his way to Kanagawa, two despite the blond’s athletic abilities, he couldn’t really save himself from any danger from possible fan girl stalking him, three, he really didn’t want their day to end so quickly—of course he left that reason out to Kise._

_So Kasamatsu decided to smuggle Kise into the dormitory for the night until the day is safe enough for Kise to travel back to Kanagawa by himself._

_Kasamatsu’s room was no surprise neat and well kept, not to Kise’s surprise as it is expected. The room was decently small and cozy, Kise ran straight to the super-single bed and pounce straight onto the bed as he rolled himself in the fluffy duvet while making nonsensical noise of pure delight._

_“Oii Ryōta! Quiet down—the walls are thin here” Kasamatsu whispered-scream at him after he locked the door, advancing towards the lump of happiness. Kise shifted the covers over his head and looked up at Kasamatsu behind his messy blond hair that was now all frizzy and out of place, he smiled cheekily when he met Kasamatsu’s warm smile above him. Kasamatsu ruffled his head “You should rest, make yourself comfortable alright?” he said and Kise blinked confusingly “You’re not going to snuggle up with me?” Kise asked, eyes forming into his signature pleading puppy-look_

_“I have work to continue on, I’ll be joining you soon.” Kasamatsu said before he turned back to his study table and turned on his table lamp, pulling his chair out to sit. Kasamatsu was quick to have his focus onto his books and papers, Kise only remained silent and rolled onto his back, eyes staring up at the ceiling—oh how bland it is. Then turned his head to the sides to look at whatever he can play with, which was nothing. He then look out the window, it was already quiet outside and not much to look at except some of the buildings which his eyes only scanned through beside he averted his gaze to Kasamatsu who was immersed in his studies—how can one look possibly so attractive by the back with his head down on some books and papers? And the night light entering from the window made him look like an art piece._

_“Yukiochi” Kise called out softly as he slowly move towards Kasamatsu_

_“Hmm?” was all the older responded, he was so focused on his theory questions that he wasn’t able to catch Kise’s tone that was rather sultry. Not even sensing Kise’s body heat that was approaching close to him—before he could react to anything, Kise was both smooth and quick to sit on Kasamatsu’s lap, he had absolutely no idea how Kise even managed to do that so smoothly, only soundless confusion escaping Kasamatsu’s lips, Kise promptly locked their lips. Despite Kasamatsu’s surprise with eyes still wide open, he didn’t delay into responding the kiss with the same tenderness. For that brief moment, Kasamatsu gently pulled back, eyes staring at Kise with unchanging puzzlement._

_“What are you doin—“ Kasamatsu was unable to finish sentences when Kise leaned in closer but Kasamatsu pulled away further. Kise whined and pouted at the objection. Kasamatsu smiled “Go to bed, will you?” he said softly and Kise shook his head_

_“I don’t want to—I want you” Kise said as his fingers began to unbutton Kasamatsu’s shirt. Kasamatsu opened his mouth to question Kise once more, a rhythmic bang against the wall from upstairs began to echo through the ceiling followed by shameless, pleasurable groans and moans._

_“I want that!” Kise pointed up and Kasamatsu finally registered everything Kise was trying to do, with panic he almost shouted_

_“WHA—NO!” in disbelief of both Kise’s desire and sudden make out session in the building—how do the students even get away with this?  
“Why not?” Kise asked bewildered by another objection _

_“Because it you’re not of age yet!” Kasamatsu said in lower volume_

_“It’s consensual” Kise insisted_

_“It’s illegal!” Kasamatsu corrected_

_“It’s not fair!” Kise crossed his arms—like a child, Kasamatsu was more than sure he’d go to jail if he did the deed with Kise with this kind of attitude especially._

_Kasamatsu gently caressed Kise’s cheeks, tired eyes staring lovingly into Kise’s. Kise has ‘fuck-me’ eyes—which Kasamatsu wouldn’t deny even day one of their meeting, they were enticing and seductive, but behind those glassy pretty eyes that charms almost anyone, Kasamatsu mostly see that tinge of innocence, the playfulness, the pain, everything those eyes have seen, Kasamatsu could pretty much tell the stories of it, stories that people don’t pay much attention to, but Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu paid a lot of attention to them and all he wanted to do was to keep those eyes away from any possible evil this very world. He wanted to preserve the stories that make his eyes glow._

_“Go to bed” Kasamatsu whispered_

_“I’m just two years younger you know” Kise said trying to convince_

_“Bed” Kasamatsu pressed_

_“Fine.” Kise got up from Kasamatsu’s lap, lips obviously forming a deeper frown. Kise laid back on the bed, facing the plain wall once more, the clock ticking and Kasamatsu’s pencil scribbles against the music sheet, and then Kise spoke “My butt can take it you know”_

_“KISE!”_

_“I am serious!” Kise said and sat up, looking at Kasamatsu_

_“If you’re worried that—“  
“Ryouta—could you…” Kasamatsu paused and sighed. He shuffled towards Kise with his chair and cup Kise’s face_

_“I don’t want to hurt you—and I’m not just talking about your butt…maybe…” Kasamatsu pursed his lips, half way wondering how Kise could possibly make their situation any more awkward rather than serious and romantically sweet “I don’t want hurt you in any way and it’s not just the age—well kind of— but ultimately…” Kasamatsu paused, gathering his thoughts full of reasons that he has no idea how to express “I want to do things right… however things go, however the wind takes us, I want it to be perfect—and perfect for you. We have time, and when the time comes, we’ll take it from there, alright?”_

Of course that was what? Two years ago? And ever since then he couldn’t stop having fantasies of Kise because that was the boldest move Kise had ever made, climbing onto his lap and how can something so simple as that gave him an hour long boner.

They had messed around here and there, little nips on the neck and collarbone, a little tease on the ears, and hours long of lip locking. But that was about it, nothing more than that. How did they get here? Oh yes, Kise snuck into Kasamatsu’s dorm beause he couldn’t wait until his actual birthday and actually time that they set to meet and spend the day together. And once it struck 12, Kasamatsu intended to give Kise’s gift and a small tender kiss, which turned into a deep long one, which gradually turned into a irresistible heat that pulled them automatically onto the sheets. With a hot whisper Kise said “I’m of age now” with that they continued. Kasamatsu admits, that he was inpatient, he was greedy in a sense that he didn’t want to listen to his conscious telling him to slow down. Until now of course, marveling Kise’s beauty beneath him. Still delicate to him, he wants him now of course but at the same time, he wanted to preserve it, because in any time now, he can’t turn back time to make things perfect if he screw something up, and he can’t turn back time to make things perfect, everything about this moment was precious, and they were both inpatient yet anxious. 

“Are you alright?” Kasamatsu asked Kise tenderly, Kise nodded.

Kasamatsu leaned in to plant another assurance kiss, ‘is this the right place?’ was what ran through his mind. They are in a dorm, with pretty much no privacy. Suddenly the super-single bed seems so small for the two of them, covered in an old plain sheet which he only changed it three months ago—nope. This isn’t the way to go with it, and they could hear doors of other dorms opening and closing. He needed to stop this before they go much further, but looking down at Kise, he felt like the whole world doesn’t exist, and in that dorm, it was their safest bubble that no one could barge—but thinking of it realistically, someone could actually potentially barge it and just fuck their moment in the middle of it. But he couldn’t help himself, Kise has him lock in a trance that he couldn’t and wouldn’t want to escape from, this is after all his special day, and they never got the chance to spend the beginning of Kise’s birthday. Kise smiled up at him, eyes only focused on him, as though the room is nothing but a blank space of just the two of them. Perhaps, he was thinking way too much of it and not giving in his fullest attention as he was supposed to, besides Kise is here isn’t he? Giving in his whole world just for Kasamatsu, just for them for this very moment which they both dearly intend to share.

With just that, he dismissed all the insecurities and uncertainties for this moment. He plant butterfly kisses so soft and feather like that made Kise giggle and squeal, little laughs here and there when Kasamatsu tease Kise, and when Kise loved the reaction he gets whenever it was his turn to tease Kasamatsu, who only turn bright red and half-grumpily tell Kise to stop before turning his attention back to Kise.

One thing for sure, Kasamatsu has always been gentle. Sometimes it surprised Kise to how gentle Kasamatsu could be, his touches and warmth lingers so light on his body but with passion that burns all the way through, creating more butterflies in his stomach. How Kasamatsu posses such tenderness is beyond him, how his husky, deep voice be so loving and assuring, how his lips presses against his like a healing mantra to his body. Just when Kise thought they’d knew everything of Kasamatsu, boy, was he proven wrong.

They took their time and raveled every single moment, every breath they took were unforgettable moments, they were drowned in each other’s caresses and kisses, their body has never been so close, so close that they became one. And that very moment when they both realized that there was no turning back at all, and gave in everything they ever had for each other. 

Kise found himself in tears, he felt a certain uneasiness in his stomach as he buried himself into Kasamatsu’s bare heaving chest, with a stroke of assurance through Kise’s soft locks, Kasamatsu lifted Kise’s chin towards him and kissed him softly

“It’s okay” he said against his lips before locking their lips once more, and if Kise wasn’t wrong, he tasted Kasamatsu’s tears too.

With a smile, he felt his heart lighten and open, the uneasiness gone away as though it had never existed. If anything he else he felt, was the way Kasamatsu love him for who he is underneath. 

**Author's Note:**

> ;n; welp~ time for bed~ 
> 
> >:3 Thanks for reading and comments are muuuucchhh appreciated! :D


End file.
